


trick and treat

by yaochis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, I have no idea what I'm writing, M/M, Requested, i have zero creativity, mentioned ziyi/jeffrey, random halloween drabble, youtuber!linong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaochis/pseuds/yaochis
Summary: linong tricks xukun into filming a video with him, for xukun to only realise it's a halloween special afterwards.





	trick and treat

if zhangjing knew that linong (and xukun) were filming another video, he would have shouted from across the globe, saying that he could hear them from the other side of earth. but zhangjing knows absolutely zero shit about the video linong had tricked xukun into filming with him. ziyi would deem xukun as weak but would he give in to jeffrey just with a simple whine? linong will answer that. it is a yes. a big fucking yes.

so linong is almost fully seated on xukun, tall figure hovering the latter, laughing loudly, almost covering xukun entirely as he tousles the latter's black hair. xukun only moves from side to side to show a random peace sign at the camera, in which linong complains about because "he needs to do his goddamn job." 

"you literally tricked me into this video, at least give me some screentime!" xukun complains too, poking at linong's waist.

linong only ignores xukun and proceeds to sit fully on his lap, blocking the latter's frame. xukun only lets out a "tsk" sound and wraps his arms around the youtuber's waist, pulling him closer and earning a yelp along with a smack on the shoulder (xukun thinks that his boyfriend has been hanging out with zhengting a little too much).

"let go of me, asshole. i need to get the products!"

"just reach from here. your arms are long enough anyway."

"no, let go of me, kun!"

"aww, are you scared of falling? it's okay, your boyfriend is here to catch you. i'll never let you fall, don't you worry." xukun teases, laughing at the other boy's reddened face. linong smacks him once again and tells him not to be so embarrassing in front of the camera, but they both know the viewers and themselves enjoy moments like this one.

just as xukun says, linong reaches for the makeup box sitting on the floor and turns to the camera, still seated on xukun's lap. he starts pulling out products and introduces them, which xukun does not bother to listen to. he only rests his head on linong's shoulder, pressing little kisses to the latter's neck that makes him squirm ever so slightly. 

"so, i made some polls on instagram recently for you guys to vote what kun should be this halloween and i got a lot of responses too, but the most voted one was a cat, apparently. i thought everyone would vote for some other option but cat won instead! some of you also messaged me after the poll saying that you were excited for the video because you really want to see kun as a cat! so we're here now, i guess. and yes, i tricked xukun into filming it with me." linong says as he removes xukun's hands from his waist and sits beside the other boy, uncapping the bottle of primer.

"mind explaining how you tricked me?" 

"oh yeah. the first step of this whole process was to wake this idiot up, and it took me at least 10 minutes to succeed. i literally blasted rock music and hit him with the pillows, but he didn't wake up until i begged him to. i even had to call him  _baby_ , you know? i'm starting to think he was fake sleeping." linong says, focused on applying the primer on xukun's face.

"calling me  _baby_ is what i deserve. that is the type of morning call i should get every morning if you want me to wake up." xukun says, putting on a playful smirk.

"i think you deserve the title  _asshole_ more than any other title." 

"you say that but you'll be calling me your husband soon anyway." 

linong rolls his eyes and applies the foundation on xukun's face, acting all calm when on the inside, he is literally melting, "overconfident much?"

"just reminding you of our future. see, i'm such a considerate person, nongnong. how could you call me an asshole?" xukun asks, then looks at the camera, "it's so unfair, guys. don't you think so too? i'm the best boyfriend on earth."

linong shakes his head at the camera and glares back at xukun when the other shoots him a glare, then proceeds to search for a suitable eyeshadow, eyes scanning over the huge eyeshadow palette. he can feel xukun's eyes boring into him so he looks up, about to scold the black-haired boy but xukun only presses a quick kiss to his lips, laughing as usual.

"what was that for, cai xukun?"

"your lips look really pretty today, so i couldn't help it." 

the youtuber only ignores the comment and picks up the brush, getting some of the eyeshadow on it and signals xukun to close his eyes, in which the latter coos at him and calls him a "shy baby" before closing his eyes, letting linong do his job. there are no words exchanged while linong proceeds to apply the eyeliner, and xukun does not say anything since he knows when linong is flustered or way too shy, he lets silence engulf his entire being for a few moments until he speaks again.

"now, i'm going to draw on the cat features, and i'll include a step-by-step guide in the description box, so do check it out if you can't catch this part!" linong tells the camera as he starts drawing and xukun stays still, being obedient this time and linong smiles at him, eyes turning into crescents as he drags the tip over xukun's skin, cautious as he draws. 

xukun only looks at him, eyes scanning up and down his face. he notices the eyeshadow linong is wearing, one of the colours from the mac palette justin had advertised for. the winged eyeliner was drawn perfectly, the subtle pink blush sitting on his face, the pink dior lipbalm colour adorning his lips. xukun has to admit that he is completely mesmerised by his boyfriend's look today, but he always enjoys waking up to the radiant, bare and sleepy face everyday. 

"and we're done!" linong says, breaking xukun's reverie as he keeps his products back in the box, pushing it away from them.

a mirror is soon thrown to xukun soon and he looks at himself in different angles, examining the makeup done on him. linong puts cat ears on him while waiting, giggling and snapping a photo in the meantime.

"my baby is so talented," xukun tells the camera as he ruffles linong's hair, then proceeds to look at the latter, "you did a good job. i really like it, nongnong."

"really?" linong's eyes light up and he wraps around xukun, all giggling and cheerful. "i'm so happy. you guys, do tell us in the comments if you like it too, and tell me what type of makeup should i do on xukun next time. happy halloween!"

xukun wishes the viewers a happy halloween too and waves at the camera before linong turns it off. he sits back and looks at his boyfriend, "so, how are you going to make up to me for tricking me into making this video?" 

"i'll let you decide what i should be this halloween."

and that's why xukun is smiling like a lovestruck fool at the picture of linong dressed up as xiaolang from cardcaptor sakura, one of his favourite anime characters at the halloween party as zhengting judges him from couch. 

he may have been tricked into filming a video, but it was a definitely a treat to be able to dress his boyfriend up for halloween.

 

**Author's Note:**

> when i said i don't know what i'm writing i meant it   
> hope you enjoyed reading anyway   
> happy halloween <3


End file.
